Facial Recognition Software Failure
by Nikki Pond
Summary: SHIELD has files on basically everyone and everything, so when the Avengers find themselves teaming up with Daredevil for the first time they're all pretty confident they know who the man is beneath the mask. Matt's just really confused when someone addresses him by a random name.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Matt was in his office, his fingers moving through the printed-Braille documents he had about the case he's currently taking when his burner phone rang.

He froze for a moment, knowing it meant it was serious and maybe Daredevil business. There were only three people he had left his number. Claire, Foggy, and the Avengers. He honestly didn't know which was worst.

He used his heightened senses, making sure Karen was busy before he closed the door quietly. Then he turned back and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Daredevil, there's another HYDRA group coming tonight by the docks near 51st street," Captain Rogers said.

"What are they up to?" Matt grumbled. He didn't really like teaming up with the Avengers, mostly because their company when it came to social time, was not pleasant. But he did tell them if it was in Hell's Kitchen territory, they would have to call him.

For once, he wasn't sure if he wanted to come. It was the Avengers business, and he was sure they could handle it. And if that meant to avoid Stark's company-

"We don't know, but thought you should know. Are you coming by?"

Matt sighed. "I'll be there."

…

Matt stood there, in his Daredevil suit, surrounded by HYDRA members all knocked out. He had firmly told Captain Rogers that he did not want any killing, despite that the government had given the Avengers permission to kill all HYDRA. They had no right. Captain Rogers agreed with no hesitation.

"So, now that is all done," Stark clapped his hand, sounding cheery while the Avengers and Matt looked at him. "We should celebrate. Stark Tower, free drinks for everyone!"

Matt didn't need his heightened senses to know half the Avengers sigh while the other rolled their eyes. Hulk, who made Matt feel rather intimidated, could sense his heartbeat growing steady and there stood a young man.

When Matt first met the Hulk, he would not admit he had cringe when standing beside him. Thank god the Hulk didn't do serious damage in Hell's Kitchen, and that they were allies.

"Charlie, you are also invited." Stark added.

Matt was pulled back to the real world, not really paying attention to what they were saying. And then he realized the Avengers were all quiet and looking at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's alright dude, we'll keep your secret." Barton said, patting him by the shoulder. His tone meant to be reassuring.

Matt's brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Oh come on, I have the best Facial Recognition system," Stark bragged. "It only took a minute to pin you down the moment we met. Don't worry Charles, it's locked in the highest security system, nobody can't crack JARVIS."

Matt stared at him blankly, not comprehending what Stark was saying. "…Sure."

He was pretty sure that his name wasn't Charlie, and briefly wondered how the hell Tony Stark, a billionaire and a genius who had supposedly build the 'best' Facial Recognition System, manage to fail on that. Whatever it was, Matt was glad that he wasn't identified correctly, and it meant his secret identity was safe.

Then his eyes widened when he realized the implication, "You looked me up? Whatever happened to my human rights?" Matt growled, taking a step towards Stark. "You have no right to do that."

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Captain Rogers said, coming between the two men. Matt could feel him giving Tony a dirty look, "We'll talk about privacy later." Then he turned back to Matt, "It's alright, we won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with us. I'm really sorry about that. Tony just couldn't shut up."

Matt would have reply that he would sue them, if he wanted to give away his identity. So he sigh, deciding that he would just get along with this. As long as they don't know his identity, it would be alright.

"By the way, you make one hell of a convincing lawyer. I didn't think Kara was convincing actress, though." Clint added. "Love your work!"

"It was not heartwarming." Natasha crossed her arms, "Not real work."

Clint rolled his eyes, "You just don't like cheesy movies with a lot of emotions. _Stone of Destiny_ is actually a great film."

"I liked it,' Bruce said quietly, holding his pants.

"...You don't happen to have Robert Carlyle's number, do you?"

Matt would not admit that he nearly had a heart attack when Clint mentioned 'lawyer'. And he wondered for a brief moment who the hell was Robert Carlyle. He made a mental note to ask Foggy later.

…

 _Few months later_

Matt was at his apartment in the afternoon, listening to news. There really was not much to do during the day. Nelson and Murdock was out of business, and while Matt would have continued if he wasn't blind. He didn't think he could handle it his own firm without a secretary, and he still had a lot of money to manage from himself. Mostly from the money Elektra had left him, according to her will.

"…And look! It is Charlie Cox walking down to Stark's tower." The woman on news said.

Matt raised his eyebrow. He had a call from Tony Stark a week ago that he would be sending an invitation to him about his big gala, inviting all the Avengers and so called friends, and some celebrities that Tony met before. It was meant to be private, only Tony's close friends and allies invited something about the last time he threw a party that nearly ended all the guest dead by Ultron (Thank goodness that Matt had declined to come to THAT party). It's been a long while since he had last contacted them.

 _So this must be who the Avengers thought me_ , Matt thought. He hadn't gotten the invitation he was supposed to get, and honestly, he had planned to come since he had nothing to do and was bored, but he honestly forgotten that they had his identity mistaken.

(On the screen, Tony Stark clapped Charlie Cox's back with a grin on his face. Then he must have whispered something to Charlie, who later looked at him confusedly)

Matt only shrugged, sending a mental 'sorry' to Charlie Cox, who must be terribly confused when surrounded by the unfortunate team of the so-called 'superheroes'.

 _They thought me an English actor from Boardwalk Empire_ , Matt mentally scoffed at that thought.

…

Matt received a call from Stark the next day.

"What is it?" he answered.

"It was a big blast, wasn't it?" Stark cheerfully said.

"Yes, it was." Matt said, deadpanned.

"Next time, right? I had no idea you were that much fun in parties, Prince Charles. Seriously, we should hang out more. Maybe you should cut that bullshit American accent, you sound much princely with the English. So get over here we're having movie nights. We'll be watching _Stardust_."

"Bye," Matt hangs up, shaking his head.

"Who was that?" Karen called, who was in the kitchen, cooking her so called virtue recipe for the two of them.

"No one important."

Now all Matt had to think was how the hell did _the Avengers_ mistakenly thought him as an English actor Charlie Cox, who does NOT even sound like him. (It wasn't like Matt could see if they actually looked alike).

"Can we watch _Theory of Everything_? I got audio descriptions." Karen said.

Matt softly smiled, "Sure Karen."

...

It's been another week since Matt last talked to Stark. He was walking down the streets of Hell's Kitchen in mid-afternoon, wearing his long coat and a scarf wrapped around him. The crowd parted as he used his cane, giving the blind man a clear path.

He had stated clearly to the Avengers that he didn't want any of them in his private life, and want to keep it as separate as possible. If he they want to contact him (whether social or business), they would have to talk to Daredevil. So luckily, the Avengers respected his choices and that meant leaving Charlie Cox alone. He could only pray that Mr. Cox hadn't figured it out, but so far it still seemed that Mr. Cox and the Avengers hadn't realized it. Matt was still baffled on how they hadn't realized they have his identity mistaken when it's been almost a year since they dealt with HYDRA.

"Excuse me sir," a woman said, standing behind him. Matt nearly jumped, clearly he was so distracted that he hadn't noticed a woman was following him.

Matt turned around, and could sense the woman's heart spiked.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the woman says apologetically, "I thought for a moment you were Charlie Cox."

Matt sighed. _Do I really look like this Charlie Cox? Maybe Stark's system isn't quiet wrong_. He made a mental note to ask Karen about this English actor.

He puts aside the mystery of how the hell the genius, billionaire, Tony Stark's system fail to identify him.

…

"Do you think they figure out that there is a virus?" a Hydra agent asked, looking up to her commander.

Her commander shook his head, "No. It will be there for a long while. It's untraceable, and I doubt Tony Stark would notice."

"Well, we manage to get all the files, sir." She said, glancing at the monitors. "It took a while to hide from his AI FRIDAY, but we could control all his systems, and override every single of his AI. But I'm afraid the virus may have accidentally spread to his other systems."


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Charlie smiled to the camera before looking back to the host._

 _"So what can you say about the Avengers and especially meeting Tony Stark? I heard you have been personally invited by the man himself?"_

 _The actor's ears went a bit red, as if recalling the memory, "Oh you know, it was completely unexpected but it was brilliant meeting one of the coolest Avengers—"_

"Yeah!" Tony pumped his fist, with a big grin on his face. "Charlie just called me cool!"

"No way," Barton huffed. "He doesn't even like you as Daredevil. Besides, I'm obviously the cool one. Me and Horns are best friends."

"You are just jealous I get to meet the famous Charlie Cox."

"Maybe he was being polite," Vision said.

"How personally did you went with him?" Natasha raised her eyebrow.

Tony smiled brightly at the memory. He had personally gone right up to Charlie Cox's apartment and delivered a personal invitation, oblivious to the fact that he had just interrupted the actor who was in a middle of a bath. The actor's face had a very lovely shade of red as he held onto the towel wrapped around his waist while Tony Stark babbled about this gala he had, and that he loved Charlie Cox's work so much in the films that he wanted to invite him.

"The most memorable moment than receiving my humble award!"

"Um sir, you have missed 3 humble awardee—" Vision began.

"Thank you," Tony said, as if he didn't hear him. "It was the most joyous experience I ever had. He was completely nice on the inside, you know, behind the mask."

Steve sent a disapproved and stern look that could be easily read as "Show your manners!".

 _"And it was huge honour, really, to meet the heroes who saved New York." Charlie smiled._

"Look at that, he is SO humble and grateful to us!" Tony grinned while the others rolled their eyes at Tony's antics.

"Well what do you expect? Charlie Cox is very friendly and polite," Bruce remarked.

"He's just afraid of saying that to us in person, after this, we are hunting him down."

"We are not meeting him. He said he didn't want us to contact him in his private life," Steve said sternly while Clint scoffed a bit about the 'private life'.

In Hell's Kitchen, Matt looked indignant at the comment as if he and Tony Stark are _buddies_ and perhaps honour and grateful towards the Avengers. He had mixed feelings towards those heroes, and wasn't really sure 'grateful' was one of them.

"You look jealous," Karen teased, who was washing the dishes. Matt looked even more affronted and was about to protest, "Even though this is Charlie Cox, and not _you_."

"I do not even like Stark," He grumbled.

 _"So what was the gala like? Do you get to meet the other Avengers?"_ _the host asked._

 _"I got to meet the brilliant Hawkeye, or Clint Barton. He was a lovely fella."_

Clint bumped his fists in the air, almost knocking Tony Stark to the side of the couch.

 _"Really? Did you shake his hand or hug him!" The host was obviously a big fan of Hawkeye._

 _"Well, he did pat me back, said he was a big fan, but he was brilliant," Charlie chuckled. "I did get to meet Dr. Bruce Banner, who is really nice and polite."_

 _"You got to meet Hulk?"_

 _"I meet his alter-ego. Maybe when he's Hulk, he could carry me," he joked._

Tony and Clint snickered while Bruce shook his head, taking a sip of his calm tea.

 _"Is that all?" the host pressed for answers._

 _"I did meet Black Widow, she...she was pretty terrifying at first, but I'm honoured to meet her." Charlie rubbed the back of his shoulder._

Natasha smirked wickedly, recalling the certain memory of Charlie Cox who was a little nervous, and seems to find her a bit intimidating. She found the whole thing amusing, but she had been confused why he acted like that around her when he acted pretty much indifferent as Daredevil. In fact, it was one of the most baffling things she had encountered.

 _"And Captain America?"_

 _"We did bump into each other, yes. He was polite and nice, and it's really amazing to meet such a historical character and one of the greatest heroes we know."_

Steve wasn't sure how to react at that. He couldn't seem to reconcile how 'Daredevil' and 'Charlie Cox' behavior towards him. Daredevil was serious, a bit hard around the edges while Charlie seemed charming and friendly.

Tony muttered something like "Of course you say that to Mr. Perfect teeth...".

 _"Is that all?_ "

 _"Yeah, that's all."_

"Oh come on!" Rhodey threw his hands in the air while Tony chuckled. "I met that guy. I gave him a drink and we did talk! I told him he was great actor."

 _"Who's your favourite Avenger?"_

Natasha groaned while Clint and Tony seemed to be fighting who gets to be Charlie's favourite. They did get the first impression when he was Daredevil that he didn't care about them.

Meanwhile, Daredevil himself groaned loudly while Karen chuckled.

 _"I like Thor…" Charlie answered._

"NO WAY! He never even met that guy!"

"Tony, shut up!"

"This is totally _unfair_. DD and I are best buds!"

"I thought I was supposed to be your best friend?" Rhodey raised his eyebrow.

"You are my back-up friend." Tony just patted his back while War Machine shook his head, exasperated.

Meanwhile in Hell's Kitchen, Matt grinned. He had met Thor actually. They do meet in a small café and have coffee together. He enjoyed listening to Thor's tales about the Nine Realms, but he still tried not to get his head around that he was meeting a _god_ —ALIEN.

 _"But I do love Daredevil. I mean, he's not an Avenger, but he's one of my biggest heroes, my favourite." Charlie smiled brightly. "He's such a great guy helping in Hell's Kitchen. In fact, he saved my life one time."_

The Avengers blinked, some confused while others baffled.

Tony then scoffed, taking a sip from his wine, "Of course. He loves himself."

In Hell's Kitchen, Karen was _squealing_ so loud that Matt had never thought his sensitive hearing would hurt from _Karen_. He prayed to the lord that he didn't become deaf.

" _NO WAY_! You saved THE _Charlie Cox_! Why didn't fucking tell me Matt?!"

"I-It was n-nothing," Matt stammered, wincing at his hearing a bit, "He was just around the neighbour and needs help."

"You saved THE _Charlie Cox_!"

"Karen—"

"When the hell did you save him?"

"Last night," he said quietly. "Karen, please, I can't even hear what he's saying."

 _"So what's your opinion on Daredevil?"_

 _"Well I think he's one of the bravest heroes I have ever met, who truly cares about Hell's Kitchen and people. He's the man without fear, and um," Charlie said. "I think he's fascinating you know, and he is doing a great job saving people. And I thank him for saving my life. It was an honour really to meet the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. It's much safer with him."_

"This sucks," Tony grumbled. "FRIDAY, call him."

"Sir, he is not answering the calls."

 _"Maybe you should star as Daredevil," the host said, but everyone wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "A movie about him."_

Tony looked even more affronted. "Why the hell does he get to have his own movie? I don't even have an Iron Man movie."

"Who would even want to play _you_?"

"Of course I get to play as me!"

"Well that's not going to happen. Cap here already has his own film."

Steve could only sigh.

 _"Well it would be a huge honour and a great idea," Charlie chuckled. "But I think I would like to ask Daredevil's permission if that's going to happen, or maybe he should be the one staring it. Who knows? Maybe he's a great actor."_

"He's an actor himself. Look at that!" Barton said, eyes wide. "He is so good pretending to be two different people."

In Hell's Kitchen once again, Karen was kneeling right in front of Matt, begging for Charlie Cox's number while Matt looked exasperated but a bit alarm.

" _Please_ , please, please, tell me you have his number!"

"Karen—"

"YOU do have his number, right? Please tell me we get to meet him!"

"Karen—"

"I swear Matt, I am going to break up with you if we don't get to be invited to Charlie's freakin' birthday party!"

 _"Maybe I get to play as his best friend or side kick, who knows," Charlie shrugged, and then had his charming smile on his face._

Meanwhile, Foggy stared at his TV with his mouth open. And then his face twisted to indignant at the thought of Matt and Charlie becoming best friends when HE was best friends with Matt.

…

The next day, there was a headline "Daredevil movie coming!" and "Charlie Cox and Daredevil BFFs!" and in the picture was Charlie Cox and Daredevil shaking hands. There was another picture of Charlie had his arm wrapped around Daredevil's shoulder, both smiling in the camera. It's all over on news and twitter. All hashtag #Charlie&Daredevil, #Charlie&DaredevilAreBFFs, #CharlieLovesDaredevil, #Charlie&DaredevilBros. It was definitely a hot topic all over in Tumblr even.

The Avengers meanwhile stared at the news, eyes wide, gaping. _What the hell?_

"This is an outrage. FRIDAY call Pepper. I need to talk about this and the PR," Tony demanded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The picture of Charlie Cox and Daredevil are available in my TUMBLR and AO3.

(5/11/16) - The sequel "Clash of Heroes" (Multi-Chapter. AU of CA:CW xover Daredevil) will be coming this week. The prequel "Awesome" one-shot will be publish tomorrow. The picture of Charlie


End file.
